Serving the Fates and Gods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy & Annabeth refuse to become immortal & flee the Gods domains. Decades later they are die as mortals. To Hades & Nico's surprise they are sent to the Isle of the Blest by the Fates. But now just a couple of years after their death they are needed again for another war. But how will they couple with the memories of ALL their lives together. How will the Demigods and Gods cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy and Annabeth refuse to become immortal and flee the Gods domains. Now decades later they are die as mortals. To Hades and Nico's surprise they are sent to the Isle of the Blest by the Fates. But now just a couple of years after their death they are needed again for another war. But how will they couple with the memories of ALL their lives together. How will the Demigods and Gods cope?...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had removed themselves from the Demigod world many decades ago. After the Gods wanted to make them immortal they asked to think about it. They were given ten minutes in the private room to make up their minds. But inside they fled knowing the Gods wouldn't take no as an answer. But Percy and Annabeth wanted a life of peace and KNEW immortality wasn't for them.

So they moved to Alaska. To the land beyond the Gods reach. There they married, went to collage, had Children, Grandchildren, Great Grandchildren and Great-Great Grandchildren.

They had lived FULL lives. Even though they missed their friends and parents they knew they made the right decision.

They still had demigod dreams. But their dreams were off their friends looking for them and how their friends lives were turning out.

They had seen Jason and Piper marry. Frank and Hazel marry. Leo and Calypso marry. Nico and Will marry. They had seen Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Katie, Malcolm, Pollux, Dakota, Gwen, Leila, Reyna and a few others get immortality.

They had seen New Athens get built. Annabeth had been wistful at that. Having wanted a part in it. In the end she did. She gave blueprints off the City to Malcolm. Saying these would help the Greek Demigods and Legacies rise. Malcolm tried to stop Annabeth from leaving but she had disappeared before anyone could track her.

Now at the ages of 120 Percy and Annabeth Jackson were dying. They had lived to their height. Making it farer then any demigod before them.

Their family had gathered to see the two off and to celebrate the twos 100th Wedding Anniversary. As both Percy and Annabeth felt that tonight them would pass together in each others arms.

Percy and Annabeth laughed with their family. Watching their Great and Great-Great Grandchildren running around the yard.

Percy and Annabeth were spending time with their sons and daughters who were nearly as old as they were. Their was Luke Nico who was 100, Silena Thalia who was 100, Athena Piper who was 99, Charles Frank who was 97, Zoe Bianca who was 96, Michael Lee who was 95, Christopher Leo and Clarissa Hazel who were 93, Sally Reyna who was 92, Paul Jason who was 91, Tristan Chiron who was 90, Frederick Poseidon who was 88 and Emily Estella who was 87.

"Dad, Mum are you sure tonight is the night?" their son Luke asks

"We are", Percy confirms

"Thanatos is nearing", Annabeth tells them

"When your demigods you can feel when death is approaching", Percy tells them

"Aren't you scared?" their daughter Silena asks

"No", they both say

"When you lived a life such as ours death doesn't bother you", Percy replies wisely

Many of their Grandchildren and so on have moved back to the US. It was safe after all for them to do so. As they had only little blood of the Gods in them. But some had moved into New Rome and New Athens as Legacies. They just told everyone they were descendants of Athena or Minerva. They didn't mention the Poseidon part. And nobody was the wiser.

Now they had gathered one last time with the 5 generations all together. Pictures were taken and food and drink flowed.

"To Pops and Gran may you reach Elysium!" Marcus Jackson, Son of Luke Jackson, Grandson of Percy and Annabeth says rising his glass.

Everyone raises their glasses.  
"To Mum and Dad!"

"To Gran and Pops!" the Grandchildren say

"To Grandma and Grandpa", the Great Grandchildren say

"To Grandmother and Grandfather", the Great-Great Children says cutely getting out the titles.

Percy and Annabeth have smiles on their winkled faces.

Stories where then told of the adventures of their younger years. So the stories would live on. Before everyone went to bed that night. Percy and Annabeth gave letters to their Grandson and his demigod wife to deliver.

They have left instructions for their bodies. And they hoped they would be met.

They then said their goodbyes and well wishes.

Percy and Annabeth then retreated to their bedroom for the final time. Laying down Percy wrapped his aching arms around his wife off 100 years today.

"102 years Ann. Since we left the world we basically grow up in", Percy tells her

"I know. So many memories", Annabeth sighs her wise grey eyes looked so tired and so old.

Just like Percy's own Sea-Green Eyes.

"How do you think our parents will take it?" Percy asks her

"Devastated. We have _seen_ them looking for us", Annabeth replies  
"We did the right thing", Percy states

"I agree. We must follow are hearts and instincts in this", Annabeth replies

"Do you think Thalia and Nico will be ok?" Percy asks tiredly

"Nico will probably know immediately. And he will tell Thalia. They will have each other to grieve with", Annabeth replies

They were silent for a minute thinking.

"Do you think Chiron will be ok?" Annabeth asks worriedly about her second father figure.

"He is strong my love. He probably knows are deaths are coming", Percy replies

"Or that we have already passed", Annabeth adds sadly

"Soon we can see Zoe, Bianca, Charlie, Lee, Michael…", Percy starts

"Silena, Luke, Castor and so many others", Annabeth says with a sigh, "I'm _so_ tired Seaweed Brain"

"I am too Wise Girl", Percy replies weakly pulling her closer.

Annabeth's winkled hand clasps Percy's hand. And the other clutches his top. They could feel death approaching.

"A life well lived", Percy tells her

"I agree. It has been a good life", Annabeth replies with a sigh

"We do this together", Percy tells her

"Together", Annabeth replies

"I love you Wise Girl", Percy tells her kissing her softly showing his love

"I love you too Seaweed Brain", Annabeth replies kissing him back showing her love

"Always", they say together

As their eyes close in each others arms. Their breathing was slowing.

And on the 16th of July 2113 at 22.34 in Anchorage, Alaska.

Perseus Alexander Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour and Hero of Olympus and Survivor of Tartarus.

and

Annabeth Marie Jackson nee Chase, daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus, Retriever of the Athena Parthenos, Survivor of Tartarus and Hero of Olympus.

Died at the exact same time. Surrounded by their family all but a few…

* * *

_Underworld…_

* * *

Percy blinks his eyes one minute he was in his bed with his amazing wife the next he was in the DOA office. He felt someone clutching his arm. He was relieved to see Annabeth.

They were still in their aged bodies. That had been withered by time. They see a figure they hadn't seen in over a century.

"Charon", Percy rasps

Charon looks at them frowning then his eyes widen.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase. I didn't expect to see you two here", Charon tells them

"Well old age does it", Annabeth replies

"I just thought…", Charon starts

"Can we have a ride?" Percy asks pulling out the drachmas he had placed on his earthly body.

Annabeth pulled out the same.

"Sure but…", Charon starts again

"We just want to _rest in peace_ please. Everyone owes us that", Percy tells him

Charon sighs, "Your ride is free for what you have both done for the Minor Gods"

"We insist", Annabeth replies handing the drachmas over  
"And these are for everyone else", Percy replies handing over the pouch of Drachmas he had insisted on having on him as they died.

Charon's eyes widen but takes it.

"Follow me everyone! Free ride to the Underworld on Heros Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Charon tells them

Everyone cheers and go to the elevator. Percy doesn't let go of Annabeth's hand the entire trip. They remembered the first time they had been here. It hadn't changed. But the ride seemed _more_ familiar to the pair.

They arrive in front of Cerberus who doesn't growl at their arrival.

"Good luck Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase", Charon tells them

"Thank you Charon. Can you do us on last favour?" Percy asks

"For you I can", Charon says

"Give this to Nico", Percy tells him softly handing over a letter that had passed with his body

Charon nods, "It will be done now"

Percy and Annabeth nod and move towards the Pavilion.

"Charon is going to Hades", Annabeth states

"Yep", Percy says knowing it to be true

"We must hurry", Annabeth replies

Percy nods and as they enter the Judgement Pavilion they were asked to separate. But they refused. They hadn't been separated in life and they weren't going to be in death.

They were put before the Judges who looked annoyed but before anything could happen a flash of light happens and the Fates and a familiar woman appear in front of them. They appeared to have blocked everyone from hearing them or coming to them.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Jackson you both have done very well", the woman says

"Who are you my Lady?" Annabeth asks  
"A woman who has known your through your _many, many_ lives", the woman replies

Both Percy and Annabeth look confused at that.

"I Lady Chaos hereby restore your memories and minds of lives _long_ gone!" Lady Chaos announces

A flash of light and Percy Jackson remembered _everything_. He looked at himself he was now in his 18-year-old self.

Annabeth too remembered _everything_. She looked the same age as Percy.

"That explains everything", Annabeth comments her accent thick

"It does my love", Percy replies accent thick

"You two now have a choice. You can once again be put in status and then rebirth. Or go on to the Isle of the Blest which you have no doubt TRULY earned", Lady Chaos tells them

Percy and Annabeth look at each other many lives flash across their minds.

"With all due respect My Lady we have earned our rest", Percy tells her bowing his head

"I agree. It is our time to rest", Annabeth confirms bowing her head

"So be it! None will know your lives but will know you made it too the Isle", Lady Chaos tell them

"Thank you", they say

Part of the barrier goes down as Lady Chaos leaves.  
"Isle of the Blest!" the Fates call

Percy and Annabeth smile at everyone's shock. They start to walk to the portal. Something told them to turn. When they did they saw that Hades and Nico were being held back from them. Nico's eyes were full of grief and tears were falling as his arm was reaching for them.

Percy and Annabeth smile a peaceful smile at him and nod to him. Before walking through the portal to the Isle of the Blest to start their long deserved rest and peace…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: 25/04/2020**

**This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

**Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Before…_

* * *

_Hades Castle_

* * *

Hades hated the amount of paperwork he had. It just kept getting bigger and bigger as years passed. Nico was with him taking a break from searching for his friends.

"Dad…", Nico starts but was interrupted by Charon barging in.

"Charon! If this is about another pay rise forget it!" Hades growls

"My Lord I just ferried two _very_ important souls!" Charon tells them

"So what?" Nico asks confused.

Who could be so important.

"They were the souls of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Charon announces

Making Nico gasps and Hades's eyes go big. He quickly rummages through the recent papers till he finds their names.

"How did they…", Nico chokes

"I have it son", Hades replies showing him the records.

"They died of _old age_! And on the _same_ day and _same_ time?" Nico asks in disbelief

"Yes", Hades replies just as confused

"Perseus gave me this for you Lord Nico", Charon replies handing him the letter

"Thank you", Nico replies teary eyed

"Where are they?" Hades asks

"They were heading for Judgement", Charon replies

"Son come on", Hades orders

They both shadow travel too the Judgement Pavilion to find a shied around to very old people. A beautiful woman and the _Fates_.

"Dad what is going on? That is Percy and Annabeth! I can feel their souls!" Nico asks trying to get through desperately

"Nothing like this has happened before", Hades replies just as confused

They see the old couple's bodies change to the youthful looking Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They talked to the figures before the beautiful woman disappears and the sound barrier goes.

"Isle of the Blest!", the Fates boom

Hades and Nico were shocked. That meant that Percy and Annabeth had lived _Three_ lives. Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth walking towards the portal.

He was going to lose them! That was one place that he and his father couldn't go! He had tears falling as he tried to get to them.

He then sees his best friends turn and look at him. They looked at peace. He sees Percy and Annabeth give him a _glowing_ smile each. Before they turn and walk through the portal. Forever out of his reach.

"Come son. There is nothing to be done now. Read the letter while I prepare to call a Council meeting", Hades says softly putting a hand on his sons shoulder gently

Nico allows his father to take him back to his Castle. He was numb he had lost his cousin. He never had got to talk to Percy again. Percy and Thalia were his favourite cousins. Oh gods how was he going to tell Thalia? How would his father and his tell everyone else.

He looks at the letter and shakily opens it. To find two sets of writing in Ancient Greek.

_Hey Death Breath, It is me your cousin Percy,_

_I bet it has been a long time since you heard that huh?_

_I guess if your getting this then Charon did the favour I will ask. If you haven't realised by now then I am dead. I would have died along side my amazing wife of 100 years Annabeth Jackson._

_Hey Nico it had been a while,_

_That was Ann in case your wondering. We decided certain people need closure from us._

_But this letter is for YOU._

_Don't cry for us Nico,_

_We have lived a full life and experienced a lot,_

_We have had children and so much more,_

_Nico you need to know we are READY to die,_

_We were never made to be immortal. We knew this that day we ran._

_We have been living in Alaska for the past 102 years._

_A land beyond the Gods reach. Perfect place huh?_

_A plan that I am sure My Mother will be surprised about._

_Nico know we have accepted everything to come. Ann and I are in this together. We can feel death upon us._

_And wherever we go after we Judged it will be together._

_I will miss you, you little Goth. But think about this. Annabeth and I will get to see those we have longed to see for many decades. People like Zoe and…Bianca. Those who died in the Titan War too._

_Just know Nico we are at peace._

_Don't cry for us. And try to keep people together as we know that our death will be a catalyst._

_We love you Little Cousin._

_Have a good eternity and who knows we might see each other again one day._

_Love_

_Percy Jackson_

_Annabeth Jackson_

_PS: Don't worry someone will come to Olympus two days past our death to explain. Make sure if anyone wants to say goodbye to be there._

_We hope you do us one last honour__._

Nico had tears falling. His cousins last words mixed with Annabeth's. What did they mean 'someone will come to Olympus'?

"Dad you need to see this!" Nico says still choked up

Hades reads it and frowns. So someone was going to come to Olympus. But at the moment he needed to tell the Council now!

"Come Nico we must inform the Council and the Immortals. I have already sent word that this is important for everyone to gather", Hades tells him softly

"Coming Dad", Nico says looking out to Elysium and beyond to the Isle of the Blest

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

The Council had gathered at Hades's urgent call. Saying he needed a meeting. With the Immortal Campers and Chiron there as well. Which had everyone confused. What was so big for Hades to demand everyone?

Poseidon had felt off for the last few hours. He felt _dread_ something had happened. But it was too faint for him to trace.

Athena was also looking worried like Poseidon she had felt something happen just hours ago. But she couldn't trace it either.

Thalia didn't know why back she just KNEW this meeting of Hades would change everything. Someone had passed. She prayed it wasn't the one person that she didn't ever want to hear pass. Or his girlfriend.

Suddenly shadows change and Hades appears with a red eyed Nico with tear stains. Thalia felt her heart drop. As she looked at Nico.

"Nico…", Thalia asks her cousin knowing he would understand

Nico looks at Thalia his eyes giving the answer.

"I am sorry Thals. Both", Nico tells her

Thalia collapses with a sob and Nico falls too and they wrap their arms around each other making everyone look at the two cousins. Worried. As tears were falling from them.

"Thalia?" Jason asks softly

Thalia doesn't look at her brother. How could she knowing now who this meeting was about?

"Thalia stop hugging that boy…", Artemis starts

"I can't my Lady. As he is the last one left", Thalia chokes out

Everyone looks confused. Except for Hades who looked at his son and niece in remorse.

"What has happened Brother?" Zeus asks looking at his normal calm strong daughter crying in her cousin/brothers arms.

Hades turned to Poseidon and Athena.  
"I am so, so, very sorry brother, Athena. I can't tell you how much", Hades tells them

Poseidon and Athena eyes widen in horror putting the pieces together. Also putting the pieces together was Chiron who's eyes had turned sad.

"No. No. Brother please tell me your wrong…", Poseidon begs

"Not her. Please Uncle. Please say we weren't too late", Athena begs

"Council as of 22.34 on the 16th of July 2113 in Anchorage, Alaska. Perseus Jackson and Annabeth _Jackson_ nee Chase passed away in their sleep. At the same time and same place", Hades informs everyone

Gasps and Cries were heard throughout the Throne Room. Chiron bows his head muttering a pray. Jason pulled a crying Piper into his arms as he watched his sister still crying in Nico's arms. Frank had caught Hazel as she cried. Leo held Calypso who also had tears in her eyes. Reyna's usually stern face had a tear fall. The other immortal Campers let tears fall as they thought of their now deceased friends.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. As the gods and immortals grieved.

"We were too late", Poseidon sobs

Hestia moves to Poseidon's side and places a hand on his shoulder. She had tears flowing freely down her face for her favourite hero.

"Can't you get them out of Elysium?" Athena asks desperately

"They didn't go to Elysium", Hades states

There were shouts off outrage. Thinking that Percy and Annabeth went to one of the fields.

"Quiet!" Hades booms, "Let me finish!"

"What brother?" Zeus asks

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson made it to the Isle of the Blest!" Hades announces

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"That means they lived three lives", Thalia whispers

"I don't know. I didn't talk to them. Nico and I were blocked from them", Hades tells everyone

"Blocked?" Demeter asks

"Yes a woman and the Fates talked to them. Announced the Isle of the Blest. Then Perseus and Annabeth waved us goodbye then walked through a portal to the Isle", Hades explains

"Who was the woman?" Aphrodite asks

"I have never seen her before. But she was powerful", Hades states

Everyone wondered who it could be to actually able to block Hades in his own domain.

"Perseus gave a letter to Charon to give to Nico. It was a personal letter but did say someone will come to Olympus in two days to explain", Hades tells everyone after some time

"He gave you a letter?" Thalia asks Nico

"Yes. Actually Annabeth _and_ Percy wrote me a letter", Nico states

"What does it say?" Athena asks her voice full off grief

Nico reads it allowed. Many were confused by some off the parts.

Why didn't they want to become immortal?

Who were the people that were going to get closure and what did they mean?

Athena did admit Annabeth's plan to live in Alaska worked they could never find them there.

Artemis was puzzled about why Percy Jackson would want to see Zoe again as well as Bianca. To mention they specifically was different.

But everyone wondered who would be coming here to Olympus?

* * *

_Two days later…_

* * *

Everyone was gathered again. Still mourning the lose off two great heros. The seas had turned rough as Poseidon grieved for his favourite son. Even Amphitrite and Triton couldn't help him.

Camp Half-Blood had been told the news and it had plunged the Camp into mourning as many were in tears. Such as the children of Athena. New Athens flags had been lowered to half mast in the honour the two greatest heros off all times death.

Camp Jupiter too were plunged into mourning. They help two minutes silence. As well as the City putting their flags at half mast.

Thalia hadn't stopped crying at the lose off her cousin/brother and honorary sister. She only allowed Nico near her and not her brother. Only Nico knew how close they had been.

Now they waited for whoever was coming to talk to them.

Suddenly the shadows warp around and a girl appears. Black hair and black eyes. And a boy with black hair and grey eyes.  
"Natasha. My daughter why are you here?" Hades asks

"I am here by request of my in-laws", Natasha replies

"What?" everyone asks confused.

"My in-laws", Natasha repeats, "Where Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. They were my husbands Grandparents", Natasha reveals

Gasps were heard around the room at what the daughter of Hades had said.

"I am her husband James Jackson. Grandson of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson", James says to everyone

"My daughter married a descendant of Poseidon", Hades mutters shaking his head.

"Why are you here?" Hestia asks for everyone.

As it was Athena and Poseidon weren't talking they were lost in grief.

"We have come to deliver some letters and give you a message and ask something off you", Natasha states

"Letters?" Piper asks her eyes read.

"Yes. They were written by my Grandfather and Grandmother", James tells them

"Who to?" Hera asks

"Thalia Grace, Piper Grace nee Mclean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Calypso Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Zhang nee Levesque, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Chiron, Grover Underwood, Clarisse La Rue, Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena, Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis and Lord Zeus", James says handing out the letters

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they talk their letters. Clarisse tries not to let tears or surprise show.

"Why me?" Zeus asks confused.

He never had a good relationship with his nephew.  
"I don't know. Maybe it is in the letter", James replies with a shrug.  
"And me?" Artemis asks just as confused.

"Same again. I don't know", James repeats.

"What else? You said ask something off you?" Athena asks clutching the letter from her daughter.

"My Grandparents have given instructions for what is to happen after their death", James replies

"And what is that?" Hermes asks

"They want to come home and be at a pyre at sea. They want to be burnt together. They want to finally rest at home in peace with their family. Where their friends before them have passed", James chokes out.

Everyone eyes widen.

"Please brother lets honour this", Poseidon chokes out.

"We will do it. As Perseus and Annabeth were heros of Olympus no matter how much time has passed", Zeus announces.

"When should we expect the…bodies?" Chiron asks

"At this time the family of Perseus and Annabeth are escorting them on their final journey. Their final journey back too all off you. Within hours their bodies will be here. With the whole family ready to say goodbye", Natasha says for an emotional James.

"Then we will give them a send off for the ages! Let us give them a Heros Funeral", Frank announces

The Immortal Demigods all shout their agreement among their tears.

"They also have one last request of Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo", James states

"What?" the grieving Cousins ask

"They both wanted you two to send them off. They ask for you two to light the pyre. As you're their siblings in all but blood", James replies with a tear

Nico and Thalia look at each other. Could they light the pyre of their brother and sister? That is what they were to them. Especially Percy.

"We will do it. It is the least we can do", Thalia replies

"Thank you", James replies softly

"Everyone lets prepare!" Zeus booms

As everyone leaves. The letters the select few got were looked at before they go somewhere private to read the last words of the Heros Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
